


Homecoming - Drabble

by SDragon123



Category: Uncharted, inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDragon123/pseuds/SDragon123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan comes home after a stressful job, and finds an unexpected surprise waiting for him. </p><p>Inspired by the art of HeadingSouth on DeviantArt and Tumblr. It's not very long, but I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming - Drabble

“Stupid Harry and his stupid ideas…” Nathan Drake growled under his breath as he was driving down the highway at break-neck speed. He was pissed off, and just wanted to get home, curl up with Cole, and sleep. Harry Flynn had talked him into doing an all-night job that didn’t really pay off in the end. It was a waste of time and money, and that really stuck in Drake’s craw. Flynn was on thin ice for this.  
“Asshole’s lucky I didn’t leave his ass to the fucking dogs. Prick,” he continued to curse as he signaled and quickly whipped his car into the exit lane. The rest of his drive home was peppered with more cursed and a little road rage at a slower driver, but he made it without getting into a wreck or worse, getting pulled over by a state trooper.  
The walk up to the apartment was quick as Nathan was taking 2 steps at a time, and he sighed as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.  
“Finally…” he groaned walking in and shutting the door quietly, not sure of Cole was still sleeping. He slung off his messenger bag, depositing it just to the right of the door, before slipping off his coat and toeing his shoes off.  
“Cole?” he called hanging his coat up on its hook. No answer. The conduit was probably still sleeping. Good idea. No, fucking great idea. Nathan looked at the clock with a yawn, just a little after 7 am. He’d left for the job the previous night around 8, and was just now getting back as the sun was pulling itself up into the sky. He was still unnerved and pissed off, as he ventured down the mini hallway to the bedroom. He carefully opened the door and pushed it open.  
The sight that welcomed him made his jaw drop like it had unhinged itself.  
Cole was lying on his belly on top of the covers, completely butt-ass naked, and awake. He lazily looks over his shoulder and smirks, “Hey there…was wonder when you were going to get home.” The conduit stretched his arms out before he slowly pushes himself up onto all fours. “You look like you had a rough day…” one of Cole’s hands comes up and slowly traces a trail from his neck, down over his chest, abs, and finally settles on his hip. But doesn’t stop there, the same hand continues lower still, and Cole arches back, spreading his ass cheeks apart, exposing his tight hole to the explorer. No shame at all.  
Nathan is so stunned at the display that he can’t even speak or hell, even think properly. He was in awe that his cock did not shoot right off his body.  
“You just gonna stand there staring like a fish…?” Cole smirked amused at seeing Nathan in such a state of shock. Of the two of them, the conduit was the one who was doing the fucking because Nathan loved it, but there were times when Drake’s work would stress him out, and Cole would gladly flip the script in order to keep it at bay. This was one of those times.  
The statement got a head shake out of Nathan, but still no words. The brunette pulled his shirt off as all those thoughts about the failed job and his annoyance with Flynn vanished; for now.  
“I know you want this ass babe…” Cole purred letting his eyes go half-hooded, “…and I want your cock. I want it so bad.” He pulled his hand back and spanked himself, gripping his ass cheek roughly as Nathan was hurrying to get his belt and pants undone.  
“Damn it Cole,” Nate groaned finally finding his words, “you’ll be the death of me.” His cock is already fully hard as he pulls his pants open and pulls them off. He kicks them off to the side before advancing on Cole and climbing onto the bed behind him.  
Cole feels the heat of Nate’s arousal against his entrance and ruts against it as the explorer leans over so they can kiss. It’s deep and passionate from the get-go, causing both men to moan into one another’s mouths. “Hmmm, fuck Nate…” the conduit panted through the kiss, “Put it in…hurry up!” he begged. As if to emphasize, Cole bucks harder against Nathan’s cock.  
“So pushy…” Nathan chuckles, reaching over Cole’s shoulder and fishing out the tube of lube from the nightstand drawer. Popping the top, he squeezes some out into his hand, and reaches down to coat his member. But when he went to prep Cole with his fingers, he found that the other’s ass was already slick and ready. “Couldn’t wait huh?”  
“I wanted to be ready for you…” Cole purred, “Now get on with it!”  
“Bossy…” Nathan teases before pulling his fingers out and leaning over the other to lick and kiss his shoulders.  
The pair knows each other’s bodies well, and it only takes a few adjustments before a long, breathy moan fills the room as Cole is filled to the brim with his lover’s manhood.  
“Oooh Nathan!” the conduit’s arms fold under his head and he pushes his ass back against Nathan, driving the brunette as deep as he could go.  
“Fuck babe, you’re so tight!” Drake groans in response, pulling back and thrusting back in, hard. Cole’s breath hitched and his hands grip the white sheets under him.  
Both men start to pant a sweat as Nathan builds up to a steady rhythm. His hands grip the conduit’s hips tight as he watches the erotic movements of Cole’s shoulders and back. The blonde suddenly pushes himself up into his knees, leaning back against Drake’s chest. Nate takes on the weight with ease, his arms moving to wrap around the conduit’s chest. It’s only a slight change in position, but it’s enough to make Cole’s body contract more and the explorer about lost it from the added snugness.  
One of Cole’s hands finds Nathan’s hair, mussing it and pulling when a surge of pleasure bit at his spine. “Turn over,” the brunette ordered, pulling out roughly, making Cole gasp. The blond is instantly on his back with his legs spread wide. Nathan leans in and kisses Cole hotly before pushing back into that welcoming heat. His thrusts quicken and increase in strength, causing Cole to lose his breath and buck wildly into the rough gyrations of the explorer’s hips.  
Nathan takes the opportunity to look Cole over, and what a sight it is. Like a page from an erotica novel. Ecstasy-blown pupils rimmed with a stunning blue, angled cheeks flushed pink with arousal, mouth agape and spouting nothing more than pants, moans and groans of lust. The tattoos that were etched into Cole’s chest seem to come alive as his chest heaved up and down at a rapid pace. His abs stretch and contract from his hips bucking against Nate’s manhood. “Fucking hell you’re so hot…” Nathan observes out loud giving the other a charming smile.  
Cole says nothing, but shows he enjoyed the statement by letting his eyes slip shut and ultimately submitting himself to his lover. Nathan wraps the other in his arms and shifts his angle more and more till – right there! Cole’s body gives a sudden lurch upward and a cry of pure pleasure rips from his throat. “NATE!”  
“There it is,” Nathan groans taking hold of one of the conduit’s legs and lifting it so he could hook it over his shoulder. “You like that babe? Feeling my hard cock inside you like this?”  
Cole’s brain struggles to process the question before he weakly moans, “Y-Yes…”  
“I’m the only one who should see you like this Cole,” Nathan leers over the other in a dominate manner. “You are mine,” he means down and buries his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck, “and I am yours.”  
“A-Always…Ah-hhha!!” Cole moans in response, loving the sound of Nathan’s tantalizing voice in his ear.  
“Fuck babe, I’m getting so close,” Nathan groans thrusting faster into that same little sweet spot inside the other. “You want me to come? Want me to come inside you?”  
“Yes!” Cole blurts out instantly, “Claim me Nathan! I want it! I want it baaaad!”  
Nathan can’t take it anymore. All the stress and worry vanishes as he throws his head back and cries his pleasure into the ceiling. He trusts in and hold it there as he comes, filling Cole’s body with his seed.  
The blonde feels the white hot heat hit and it pushes him over as well. He screams as well, lifting his hips against Nathan as his essence splatters their bellies with white.  
Both collapse onto the bed in a twitching mess of limbs. The only sound in the room for a long while is their slowing pants.  
Nathan is the first to speak, “I really needed that…thanks Cole.” He pulls out and rolls over to lie next to the other.  
Cole chuckled lightly through his quick breathing, “No problem. I could tell Harry was getting on your nerves.” He turns and kisses Nathan on his stubble dusted jawline, “Plus I think I was overdue for a good fucking.”  
Both men laugh and smile at one another before kissing lightly.  
“Best homecoming ever…” Nathan says as they part and nuzzle their noses together.

End ~


End file.
